


Cock Fight

by stuntyrulz



Series: The Summer McKirk AU Extravaganza [7]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Hate Sex, M/M, but not really, cock fights, firefighter!jim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 15:22:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4184874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuntyrulz/pseuds/stuntyrulz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo swears to God he'd going to kill the man who stole that turkey. Maybe he'll juts fuck him instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cock Fight

All Leo wanted was a turkey; his mother had dispatched him to the supermarket with a long list of things to get. He loved his mother but shopping was one of his worst nightmares. Unluckily for him, he was the first of the family to arrive and therefore was on grocery duty.

He managed to get there, park and get a trolley without much fuss. But when he finally got around to the turkeys he was faced with a problem. With a large family, they needed a large turkey. The shelves were almost empty but thankfully he spotted one further down and made a dash for it before someone else got there. However as he grabbed it, another man also reached out and clutched it. He locked eyes with the man and levelled him with his best glare to get him to let go. The blue-eyed man locked eyes with him and refused to back down.

Leo gave a little tug as a threat and blue-eyes tugged back just as hard. Soon they were in a full out tug or war over this turkey. Blue-eyes was giving up a good fight but Leo knew if he pulled just a little more he could get it. This man didn’t have anything on an angry southerner.

Suddenly the tug was over and Leo found himself sprawled on the floor, the turkey on the ground a few feet from him. Before he had time to process how he had ended up on the ground, blue-eyes had walked over, picked up the turkey, put it in his trolley and walked off.

Thankful that the shop was near-empty and no one had seen the altercation, Leo dusted himself off and quickly grabbed two smaller turkeys, hoping his mother wouldn’t mind. He realised that the blue-eyes had let go of the turkey, let Leo fall over and grabbed it while he was down. Quashing the urge to find and kill the guy, he left the area to pay.

Upon arrival back home, he explained to his mother what had happened. Thankfully she accepted the two smaller turkeys as she laughed at him and his bruised pride.

\-------

Eleanor McCoy’s thanksgiving dinners were a thing of legend and often attracted most of the community. Leo’s cousin had already brought another two turkey’s from his farm and while they were preparing it all in the kitchen, Leo was on door duty to greet everyone who came along.

After about an hour, he was just about to give in and join the others for a stiff drink when his mother came up to him, peering out the door as if she was waiting for someone.

“Hmmm he hasn’t arrived yet” She mused thoughtfully.

“Who? I thought we had everyone by now” Leo replied, trying to shut the door so they could both go back and join everyone else

“Oh Jim Kirk! He’s the new in town, a fireman actually. I thought it would be nice if he’d get to meet everyone and even better, I hear through the grapevine that he’s into men” She said, raising her eyebrows at him.

Leo sighed and gave her a look. Ever since his divorce and coming out as gay, his mother had been trying to set him up with anyone who showed the slightest sign of not being straight.

“Mother I don’t-“ Leo began before the doorbell interrupted him. Smiling he opened the door, only to have that smile wiped off his face when he saw who it was.

“You!” He exclaimed to the man at the door. Behind him, Eleanor clapped her hands and gave Leo as look before leaving to go back to the others.

Blue-eyes was much better dressed than last time he saw him, in a tight white button down shirt, black slacks and a skinny tie.

“You!” He said right back, “I didn’t know you were Elle’s son”

“Well duh and what are you doing here anyway? Shouldn’t you be guarding our town against disaster?” Leo said acidly.

“Fuck off, your mom invited me. I can’t believe it was you she was trying set me up with. Although you do you look hilarious on the floor” Kirk laughed.

“Right! That’s it.” Leo said, as he shoved Jim outside and slammed the door behind him.

“Oh so you want a rematch? Come at me Bones” Jim was still laughing and Leo was beginning to doubt his sanity.

Provoked Leo surged forward and was easily restrained by Jim who was still laughing as Leo desperately tried to get free and gouge Jim’s eyes out. Jim continued to laugh as he pushed Leo off him and took up a defensive stance,

“I’m ex-military by the way” Jim said.

“Yeah well I’m a doctor” Leo argued back, trying to get to Jim’s neck. Jim easily pushed him off and shoved him to the ground. He pounced and landed on top of Leo. Leo tried to struggle under him but only succeeded in providing some excellent friction against Jim. Dammit this was not the time to get aroused!

Jim was still laughing on top of him before leaning down and pecking Leo on the lips. Leo stilled under him for a moment before surging up and catching Jim by surprise. Jim was knocked off Leo and onto the ground where Leo easily pinned him down. Once he had Jim underneath him Leo continued to devour his mouth, mindless to who could see them or the state of their clothes.

“I knew you had it in you Bones” Jim gasped when they came up for air.

Leo stifled a laugh against Jim’s toned chest and pulled himself up, giving Jim a hand up as well. They both dusted each other down and grimaced at the state of their clothes. Jim’s pristine shirt had grass stains all over it and Leo’s own shirt was ripped across his back.

“I guess we’ll have to change” Leo said, leading them back toward the door.

“I could help you if you want” Jim leered and Leo sighed.

“Have some restraint Jim” Leo scolded as they slipped into the house and up the stairs. Jim was giggling like a teenager as he grabbed Leo’s hand and dragged them both into Leo’s room, slamming the door and pushing Leo up against it.

“Maybe I want you now. While your mom has all those uptight neighbours downstairs. Maybe I’ll drag you down there and they’ll all know what we’ve been doing or maybe you’ll scream so loud that they choke on their drinks, knowing what some guy is doing to you”

Leo moaned at the thought and his head thunked back against the door, Jim surged up again and covered his mouth with his own, all the while rubbing himself against Leo in the most delicious way.

Leo finally came to his senses and shoved Jim off him, pushing him onto the bed and tearing off the rest of his shirt while Jim looked on in appreciation before he too, tore off his shirt. Leo admired Jim’s washboard abs and perfect pectorals that tightened and flexed as Jim struggled out of his tight pants, laving him lying there in just his boxers. They’d lost their shoes somewhere between the door and here.

Leo couldn’t wait any longer and jumped onto the bed, exploring Jim’s body with his hands and tongue, making Jim moan and squirm under him, rubbing himself against Jim’s clothed erection.

Jim started scrabbling for the button to Leo’s pants and Leo rose up momentarily to undo them and pull them down past his thighs so he could get them off.

Once they were both naked except for their boxers, they resumed kissing, Leo still had Jim pressed against the mattress and Jim was making these beautiful sounds. Leo smirked and flipped Jim over, smoothing his hands down his back and dipping them under the waistband of his boxers so he could pull them off. They revealed two perfectly rounded globes that fit perfectly in Leo’s hands. He massaged the flesh in admiration before spreading them, Jim moaned under him.

“Shh darlin’ we’ll get there eventually.” Leo murmured, letting go of Jim’s ass to grab the lube he kept in his bedside drawer. He coated his fingers and returned to Jim. He carefully circled one finger around his hole to relax the muscle before pushing in. Jim moaned again and relaxed further.

“At this rate, you’re going to be the one who everyone hears” Leo said while swiping his finger over Jim’s prostate, happy at the way Jim tensed. He added another finger and pumped them in and out of Jim’s hole.

“Just fuck me already, I’m not gonna break” Jim muttered into a pillow, grinding down onto the mattress.

“Maybe I just want some payback for the supermarket,” Leo said lightly, adding a third finger and stretching Jim further. After moving them in and out a few times, he deemed Jim ready and pulled his fingers out. He held back a moan of his own when he saw how Jim’s hole clenched around the sudden emptiness and glistened with lube.

Leo quickly rolled on a condom and lubed himself up. Jim was still grinding the mattress and moaning, seemingly oblivious to what was going on around him. Leo picked up Jim’s hips and positioned his cock at Jim’s entrance. He pushed in, in one go and had to stop for a moment so he didn’t come.

Jim was gripping his cock like a vise and Leo struggled to pull out and thrust in again, delighted at Jim’s blessed out moan. Jim started to loosen up and Leo could thrust harder. Their groans were drowned out by the sound of skin slapping on skin.

When Jim tried to reach for his cock, Leo batted his hand away and thrust harder, changing his angle so that he his Jim’s prostate every time. He felt when Jim came onto the sheets when his ass tightened even more. Leo could onto thrust a few more times before he came as well, collapsing next to Jim on the bed.

He pulled off the condom and dumped it into the trash, before pulling Jim into his arms.

“Still haven’t forgiven you for the turkey” Leo muttered.

“I’ll make it up to you later” Jim replied sleepily, “Do you think we should go down?” Jim continued.

“Nah, my mom will cover for us.” Leo said.

“’Kay Bones. She’s the best” Jim replied, drifting off to sleep.

“Yeah she sure is” Leo muttered to himself before falling asleep as well.


End file.
